7 (hundred) minutes in heaven
by samanddianefan10
Summary: the first 12 hours in between Michonne and Rick's first kiss and the morning when Jesus walked in. Total Richonne!
Michonne was winding down that night, as had been customary for her to do every night since they'd found Alexandria. It had been an emotional day for her, from seeing the walker body of the person she'd once loved known as Deanna, and then Carl letting her know how much she meant to him. That was really most unexpected- not that he cared about her, for they'd long since discovered a common bond that would last forever. It meant so much to her, as she'd lost a young toddler son, to be able to find a young boy whom she could love, related to, nurture, and in this world, protect. It wasn't as if she'd forgotten her own son- it was that she was able to honor his short life by sharing the love her son had given her with another boy. Michonne had watched Carol, she didn't know her that well. She knew Carol had lost her daughter, and that something had happened with Lizzie and Mika. Those little girls hadn't been seen since the governor's horrible and lethal ambush of the prison compound, and their names were not muttered since. Hershel's name, Tyreese's, Noah's..Lori's...their names would come up ever so often. But not Lizzie and Mika's. Michonne knew that whatever happened to Carol that had hardened her so much, well, that was not the route that Michonne wanted to take for her own life. They all needed each other for protection, for survival, but also, as in the 'real' world that was now gone forever...it was clear they still had lessons to learn from one another.

So exhausted, Michonne sat down, grateful to have survived yet another day. She really wasn't ready for bed, but unlike in the previous life she'd known, she couldn't well turn on the TV, drink a beer or the occasional glass of wine, and laugh at Andre's misdeeds of the day. Sometimes she would sit outside on the porch of her home at Alexandria, sometimes she would exchange pleasantries with Rick and Carl. More often than not, she would lie in bed, for hours sometimes, just processing the events of that particular day. She'd think of her son, Andre, Andrea, Hershel...sometimes she'd be processing her anger at the governor. Sometimes she'd be grateful for when a member of their group had made it back safely.

Not that night. All she had on her mind was, really, nothing. It was a nice feeling.

So when Rick sat beside her, she didn't think much of it to. It didn't take her long to realize that he'd had a similar day to hers...all because he wanted to get her the toothpaste she'd been asking for that morning.

It was kind of cute, really, the lengths Rick would go to for her. Andre wouldn't so much as cook her a meal after she'd had a long day- and they had the food ingredients right there in their own home!

Yes, she was caught off guard when Rick casually held her hand. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant.

It was anything but unpleasant, truth be told.

She didn't even have time to react to that gesture when another one quickly followed.

It was something a long, long time in coming. But once Rick's lips touched hers for the first time, it was a surprise not that he kissed her, but why they had waited so long to go there. It happened the first time that night, in what seemed like a matter of seconds. But the way Rick looked at her prior to kissing her- the desire, the affection, the love...that Michonne had waited for her entire life. And it was well worth the wait. The best part- this, this whatever this was...this was it. This was what Deanna was wanting her to open her eyes to. Rick was what she wanted for the rest of her life. Rick, Carl, Judith, their friends, Rick's ups and downs, his highs and lows, the danger they all faced daily..this was her life now. And for the longest time, Michonne had gone through the motions just to survive. But the second Rick kissed her lips, Michonne knew that everything had changed. She wanted more than just survive..she'd found her reason to live.

0000

Rick couldn't help but notice how different Michonne was looking at this very moment. True, he was on top of her so yeah, the angle itself was, eh, unique. But she had the most amazing smile he'd ever seen come across her face. Just for that moment, she looked more than beautiful (which, honestly, he'd noticed about her a long time ago), but she looked alive.

The anticipation of this most unexpected moment was killing him. Beats being torn limb by limb apart by walkers any day.

No, Rick grinned. No time to think of walkers, death, Jessie, or even Lori. That was the past, they were part of who he was, who'd he'd became.

There would be time for thinking and pondering later.

Right now all he knew was that he, too, was feeling alive.

A feeling he never, ever allowed himself to dream that he could ever have the capacity to feel again.

With Lori, it had always been about duty, obligation (on both parts)...but this was different. This was...more, somehow.

He wanted Michonne desperately. What happened next, well, Michonne wasn't going anywhere.

And just by catching another glimpse at her out of the corner of his eye as he removed his shirt, well, Rick knew he would never want for female companionship ever again.

In Michonne he realized he'd found his soul mate, his other half, the flip side to his coin.

No more arguing about getting him to open up. Lori had never, ever gotten Rick. Michonne did. With the latter, if he wanted to open up, Michonne was right there for him.

And if he didn't, well, she was still there anyways. She accepted him.

And with that acceptance Rick Grimes found the most unexpecting feeling of all- freedom.

He could be himself. He could make mistakes. He could take control but he also knew if he needed to, whether he wanted to or not, hand over the reigns, Michonne would be right there by his side, being whoever he needed her to be at that moment.

And in this moment, he needed to love her. He needed to demonstrate physically what he'd never been able to verbalize before with her or any other woman he'd ever known.

It was that moment when their bodies made contact, Rick realized that he loved Michonne.

After that initial wave of excitement through the moment they became one, well, no other thoughts came to him. He was feeling...not analyzing, not worrying about the well being of his friends and family, not wondering where their food would come from, not plotting against some physical threat to himself or to his loved ones.

He was sharing something with Michonne, and for all intents and purposes, just for that moment in his bedroom, that was all that mattered.

And as quickly as their moment of passion had started, in a flash (hopefully that was a metaphor..it had been a long time for him!)...it was done. Their lovemaking had ended.

But when Rick turned to face Michonne in what could have been a very awkward moment, Rick knew that Michonne also knew ...this was actually just the beginning.

00000

Michonne looked at him, then started laughing. At first Rick was puzzled, but it didn't take him long to crack a smile of his own, then that smile turned to some of his own chuckles.

They weren't laughing out of nervousness, shame, guilt, fear, or because they found this situation amusing.

They laughed because they were happy.

They were very, very happy.

Sometimes when a couple makes love for the first time, the moments immediately after their session can be filled with awkward tension, silence, bad jokes, one partner turning around and facing asleep leaving the other partner to lie face up alone with their thoughts and questions and fears.

This was not one of those moments.

Rick couldn't stop looking at the beautiful lady by his side.

The best part- she was looking right back at him. They were not turning back now, that much was clear.

She was in it..he was in it.

Neither of them had ever been on the same page with their partner before. Usually their significant other would want more, or not be able to give more than what they were capable of giving.

But this was real, they both knew what they were getting into, and most importantly, they both realized exactly what they'd just found with each other. What they had always had, and how it was now so much bigger than either of them could have ever hoped for for themselves.

Rick kissed Michonne, then he started giggling.

Michonne, still delirious from their passion, grinned and just asked him "what?"

"You do need toothpaste," he teased.

Her eyes widened, and she grabbed a pillow- his, not her own, of course, and hit him with it.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night," she murmured, still laughing.

"Nor will you ever," he replied.

"Good answer."

"So am I off the hook for my toothpaste crack?" he grinned.

She eyed him, and once again, chills took over every nerve of Rick's being. "Seems to me you've gotten off already, but if you're wanting to know if there's more ahead..."

Rick's jaw dropped, and he found himself desperate to be with her all over again. "Oh, God, you're killing me, you know that..."he leaned back on the flat bed.

Michonne picked up his pillow, and gently placed it underneath Rick's head. "Comfy now?"

"Not yet." And then he wrapped his arm around her, and she nestled by his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Much, much better," he sighed.

And they both found themselves in a much needed sleep. Which didn't last particularly long for either of them...off and on during the nights, both Rick and Michonne found themselves on the receiving end of a nudge, alerting them to the desire that the other continued to feel for each other.

Sleep could wait. It was overrated, anyways. Sex, with the person you realized you truly loved, that you would lay your life down for, that you would support whether they were right or wrong...well, not enough could be said about that.

00000

Michonne woke once again, turning to realize that Rick was staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hey..you good?" she asked him without really looking directly at him. He needed time to compose himself, gather his thoughts. She got that about him.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm thinking about Carl."

Michonne knew what he was considering. "I think Carl will be fine with us..."

Looking at her, he smiled. "Yeah, I know. I think he will be more than fine, actually."

She wanted to tell him about the last conversation she had with Carl, how he let her know how much he cared for her. But for whatever reason, this didn't seem like the right time, lest Rick think she was trying too hard to win his favor by selling herself by how his son loved her. Rick wasn't stupid. He could make his own conclusions.

She squeezed his hand, and then lay back down.

"you good?" Rick returned her expression of concern.

For whatever reason, Michonne wasn't quite ready to share everything with him...how happy she was with him, that she loved him. She knew those things, but she knew they would have time to tell each other, to process whatever had changed between them. For right now, she responded with a 'yeah, I'm good,' and she meant it.

And then he turned on his side, wrapped his arm around them, and they both were more than willing and able to sleep all through the day.

Until that new guy showed up, and then...

well, they covered themselves up, and they could hear the voices of Daryl and other friends. Carl was right behind Daryl.

"Looks like our cover's blown," Rick whispered to Michonne while eyeing Jesus suspiciously.

"It's good. You got this."

"You mean we got this."

Despite the most awkward scenario that had just presented itself, Michonne bit her lip, holding back a smile.

In one night, they had gone from friends and roommates, fellow survivors to being part of something much much bigger. They were now very much a 'we'.

Heaven help any intruder that dared to cross the king and queen of Alexandria.

And then their 'prince', Carl, walked in, and turned his eyes hurriedly.

Rick didn't catch the little grin on Carl's face, but Michonne did.

Michonne didn't need a scepter, for she always had her katana by her side. And Rick didn't need a crown- it was his dedication to keeping his extended family safe and loved him that made him regal in her eyes, as well as the eyes of those in their circle.

And the best part, was now they had found each other.

Long live the king and queen.

The end


End file.
